Kevin Warick
Name: Kevin Warick Gender: Male Age: 17 Grade: 12th School: Bayview Secondary School Hobbies and Interests: Sketching various things, Jazz (plays the Alto Sax), reading whatever books come to his attention. Appearance: Noticeably short at 5'5, Kevin is of an average weight and has no very distinctive physical features. He has light brown eyes and a features that hint at some Asian lineage, though as Kevin has no real indication of who his true biological father was, he has absolutely no clue where this feature comes from. He eats well, but an incredibly fast metabolism often gives him a very gaunt appearance. Lack of exercise means he is quite thin. His skin is extraordinarily pale and burns quite easily, and he has dirty blond, shoulder-length hair normally tied into a ponytail. He wears John Lennon-esque round glasses and has a noticeable similarity to the man, though ironically he is not a fan of the Beatles or of Lennon himself. What is most striking about Kevin is perhaps the way he dresses - typically a grey or black dress shirt, then a black hooded one, and his dark grey trench coat with black khakis. Regardless of the weather, he dresses this way, opting for his own comfort rather than style. He feels almost constantly cold and almost never dresses differently. Biography: Kevin Warick was raised in St. Paul, Minnesota to adoptive parents Samuel and Jane Warick. They adopted him after his mother had placed him in adoption, having contracted terminal lung cancer and deteriorating physically and financially. She developed an addiction to Crystal Meth, and died a month and a half later of an overdose. Kevin has said that knows nothing more of her and at this point in his life, doesn't want to. His parents already had a daughter and she got most of their attention throughout his childhood, and as he got older he distanced himself increasingly from his parents, opting to hang around the small groups of friends he cycled through over the years. His childhood was generally quiet. His adoptive parents did love him, and he loved them back. Kevin never really longed for human companionship as much as most people, and rarely said anything as a child. Growing up, Kevin never played sports or anything particularly fascinating; he preferred relaxing in parks and sketching whatever he found interesting, just to pass the time. Kevin was always quiet and never really social at all. He tended to fly under the radar in school, passing by with average grades and almost never picked on by other students. Kevin really never enjoyed being alone all the time; it just seemed like the thing to do. He was never really able to relate to the other students, and never shared any of their interests. He didn't think of himself as a "nobody." That being said, he really had no social aspirations. The only things he seemed to truly enjoy were his sketches (he preferred drawing things he saw when out in the park nearby his house) and reading, or simply enjoying his surroundings. About the time Kevin entered Highschool, he developed a taste for Jazz, arising out of a bored rainy day, listening to a jazz-centered radio station. Because of the fact that he did very little outside of school, or perhaps he felt a need for a more... "exciting" hobby, he took up playing the Alto Saxophone. Soon his sessions at park benches were spent teaching himself how to play. Kevin seemed to have a natural talent for the instrument. About twelve months prior to the fourth interation of SOTF, he was spending some time on Bayview's campus playing during his Lunch hour (he earned $7.35 unexpectedly, after leaving his saxophone case out in front of him) he was invited to join a local band by another student who was passing by. Kevin accepted the offer if only for something to do, but didn't realize at the time how much he would come to enjoy it. Some evenings he spends outside at the park still, but he seems to be coming out of his shell a bit. He has even made a few friends in the band, and occasionally goes out to various places around St. Paul. Perhaps one of the most memorable experiences he has had in the past six months with the band was when a few of them went to the pianist's house and he introduced the miraculous substance known as Salvia divinorum. It is a powerful and frighteningly legal hallucinogen whose side-effects are not completely known, yet it is still widely available. Most of the band members had heard of it and known people that have tried it, often with terrible consequences. Not because it was physically dangerous to take the drug, only the stupid things people would do on it, especially on a bad trip. In his infinite wisdom, Kevin decided to try it, if only to break the boredom that is his life. For around fifteen minutes, he was a completely different person. He was screaming, laughing, even clawing at the walls and attempting to engage a lamp in a fist-fight before laying down and rambling about his visions. One of his friends escorted him home a few minutes later, and Kevin rarely talks about the experience. However, the stories the band members told (and the video posted on Facebook) quickly spread, and Kevin now established a reputation as a hippie, a drug addict, or simply insane, depending on one's interpretation of the events. He doesn't exactly like being known by people as such, but he doesn't care enough for it to bother him significantly. After that incident he has continued to live quietly and make virtually no impact on the world around him. Occasionally he broadcasts his thoughts on YouTube. He once said in a video: "The only evidence that I actually exist are these sketchbooks..." *points to a three-foot high pile of books behind him* "...this Youtube account, my schoolwork, and the people that leave a gig thinking 'heh, that sax player was pretty damn good'" Advantages: Very few people have any idea who he is, so no one has any significant motivation to kill him. As well, he is a very small human being and his dark, unassuming attire will most likely render him very hard to find, let alone kill. The thought of dying doesn't bother him significantly, and he rarely thinks as to what lies on the other side. Disadvantages: Aside from these few, however, he has very few real advantages in the game. He is physically weak, has no particular set of skills that could help him on the island and almost no allies whatsoever. He doesn't care for people, but isn't exactly a sociopath and certainly isn't the type for physical violence. Designated Number: Male Student no. 034 --- Designated Weapon: Length of Steel Pipe Conclusion: Well I suppose boy 034 could in fact go on for great things, slipping through the cracks and it's not exactly hard to swing a pipe, so he could be interesting, but he could also be totally, totally boring. The above biography is as written by Atomic Waffle. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled by: Atomic Waffle, SOTF_Help Kills: None Killed By: Ilario Fiametta III Collected Weapons: Length of Steel Pipe (Assigned Weapon) Allies: None Enemies: None Mid-game Evaluation: Kevin's game began in one of the buildings near the Mine. Kevin took a look around his surroundings and decided to stay in the office room. He found an old bottle of scotch to drink and played his saxophone. His music attracted Charlotte DuClare, David Matson, and David Anderson. The four mostly stayed in the room, drinking the scotch and discussing their situation. The group then noticed Vanessa Struthers outside. Matson tried to calm the girl down and get her to join. However, around this point, Kevin finished the scotch and smashed the bottle. Combined with the sight of Charlie, a girl who had said mean things about her, Vanessa became suspicious of the group. She decided to attack Charlie with her meteor hammer. Matson quickly shot Vanessa in the back to protect Charlie. The act shocked Kevin, so he gathered his stuff and left the area. Kevin then found himself at the Northern Beach. He found Albert Lions, Isaiah Garvey, Adrian Staib, and Andrew Mitchell burying the bodies of Augustus MacDougal and Harold Fisher. Kevin was still somewhat drunk and collapsed on the sand. Kevin awoke in the same area on Day 3, Albert was gone, and Isaiah left soon after Kevin woke up. Kevin briefly spoke with Andrew, and soon the two left the area. Several days later, Kevin found himself at the Greens, near Isaiah's corpse. At that moment, Ilario Fiametta III stumbled out. Still reeling over Rhory Anne Broderick's status as a killer, Ilario saw Kevin standing over Isaiah's body and assumed he killed him. Ilario raised his AK-47 and fired at Kevin, hitting him in the right shoulder. Kevin tried to run away, but Ilario shot at him again. One of the bullets hit Kevin's lung, causing him to fall to the ground. Ilario walked over and apologized to killing Kevin, saying it was for the best. Kevin cursed Ilario and finally died. Post-Game Evaluation: B034 should have just stayed drunk, then it wouldn't have been as painful when he was shot by B074. Memorable Quotes: *''"Bite me, fucker"''- Kevin's last words, spoken to Ilario Other/Trivia Threads V4: *The Outsider *Milk of Human Kindness *Nothing To See Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Kevin Warick. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! *Kevin's odd. He had a really strong, unique introduction, actually, playing his saxophone all alone. It was a really striking image, and the way the music drew other characters was interesting as well. Kevin seemed all set to become an oddly compelling leader, and I was excited to see how it turned out. Then, something changed. I'm not sure if Kevin devolving into drunkenness was the plan from the start, but it really didn't do his character any favors, I thought. He sort of slid into incoherence and inactivity. By his second thread, he felt like a whole different character. This new character wasn't bad, not really, but he lack starting-Kevin's unusually appeal. Really, I wish Kevin had stayed the course and had stayed active, because I think he'd have been one to watch for sure. - MurderWeasel Category:V4 Students